The Wall between us
by Gudrqa
Summary: Just after the dissolution of Prussia. Poor man must leave his family and move to Russia's house. Now he has to look after human teenager. Countries x Humans. Prussia x Belarus


Of course there was no other way, I had to leave my brother. It was hard for knowing that he was still a kid and I didn't like it at all. The new boss I had to live with wasn't happy either. He was the one who voted to destroy me. He wished! So I wasn't surprised when he wasn't there to welcome me.

Already, in front of the gate I could see it's a big house. I wasn't startled when seeing this knowing he wanted to keep an eye on me and I'm positive there wasn't time when everybody was asleep at once. Maids, butler, gardeners, workers on the hills nearby, cooks and so many other household workers who had to watch me.

When I got out of the car a short, young blonde boy took my suitcases and ran in the house's direction. Before I could follow him, he had already slipped behind the gate into a huge garden. I wanted to call out to him but a soft, mellow voice stopped me.

"Welcome, Prussia! It's nice to see you again!"

I turned around immediately on hearing her voice. Standing there was a tall woman, maybe even taller than me. Her golden hair encircled her cheeks with a raggish hairband pushing it away from her incredible blue eyes, that were the same colour as the summer sky. But the first thing I noticed wasn't her eyes, but her body shape.

"Zaporozhe, you have come here from heaven!" I yelled. She smiled widely, doubtlessly grateful that I looked away from her breasts. Believe me,I didn't want to! I've know Zaporozhe for a long time. We met a few years before in Poland's house. She was planning a rebellion and I was scheduling intrigues with Sweden. Such moments like that tend to bring people closer together!

"I'm called now Ukraine," she said happily and with pride lacing her voice. "And you probably want to know the way to the house?"

"If you call this damn big thing a house then... yeah, I want to find the way to house."

"You can wait here for me if you don't want to get lost but the way is very easy, you'll see! Just give me a minute, I have to go get eggs from the chicken coop."

As Ukraine walked away I was stood there watching her ass. Finally I looked at the house.

"She said the way is easy, right? So I can find it by myself."

I had really awful, as most people said, habit of speaking to myself. But I think talking to the most awesome human on the earth (me) gives me power to live so long. I agreed with myself and walked into the garden. For 5 minutes the way was straight. But then I saw 10 roads crossing. Every way looked the same. I looked around. I saw the marks near them. I got pissed when I saw only letters W, S, N, E, WS etc. Only 2 paths hadn't mark been marked, the one I came from, because you could see from here the gate so you couldn't missed it and the one straight in front of me between North and West. I didn't believe this road. I decided to turn to the right/west.

"WESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST" I hissed quietly while moving.

West betrayed me. I come to another road crossing. Now there were 4 paths. Blindly I walked straight. Next crossing. I hissed angrily and ran right.

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST. Protect me! No! Wait... It will be NORTH! NO! EAST! Ow! NO!"

Next crossing. Next blind choosing. After few similar situations I knew I had gotten lost. But I was moving forward, hoping I'll find the way out. I passed a lot of garden spots but I remembered that the big labyrinth was made of a high fence and a field with short bushes and big Greek statues which were beautiful, but scary. One of them looked almost alive with it's hair falling on it's shoulders and dressed like the women from noble houses were wearing before WWII and those eyes, looking at me like it saw my soul. I shuddered and moved back, feeling like the statue was really alive!

When it turned dark, I lost hope that I could find the house. I wasn't even able to turn back because I lost my way running through the random paths. I stopped near the orchard. I decided to stay there and wait for someone to find me. It was the beginning of October, surely someone would come here to check on apples! I leaned on a branch of pear tree and tucked my legs closer to my body to get warmth as it had started to get colder.

"Poor guy." Suddenly I heard an unemotional female voice from somewhere above me.

Looking up I said."Who are you?" Leaves were still on the tree so I didn't see anything. I felt my stomach squeeze, maybe it is someone from the palace! What if she's lost too and she's been living here for years like barbarian? That would be awful!

"Who are YOU?" asked the voice. "That stupid Kraut who came here this morning but wasn't listening to my sister and got lost in the garden?"

"Your sister?" I halted. Ukraine? She had a sister? I know she had a brother. Russia, who she's helping in this house how I'm supposed to be working in now, but I didn't know she has sister! It's hard to miss new countries on the map! "Who the hell are you?"

"Ivan said to take you home but you know... I don't think I want to look after such an idiot like you..."

"Idiot? Me?" I yelled leaping to my feet. The tree shook a little bit. "Show your face! You stupid... you... AGH! I won't let you call such awesome person like me an idiot! Get out of there!"

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned back. Then I realised that the mysterious woman had left. I was alone again.

"VERDAMMIT!" I shouted loudly, kicking the pear tree. Then I yelled even louder. I thought my leg would fall out of my body! I clutched it, and fell at the ground on my back. I was yelling and swearing. That was all I could handle, I just wanted to be in my bed and fall asleep in peace.

Then I heard the footsteps an a quiet conversation. Two people were coming closer, a man and a women, I guessed. They were fighting about something, both with lenient voices. They didn't want to hurt each other.

"But brother... He's as useless as young Raivis!"

"But we have to keep him here. Otherwise our plan will fail! I won't allow GDR to prosper so fast! That's why I agreed on this stupid scheme! Do you really think otherwise I'd like to see his face on my property?"

"But why do I have to look after him? He knows Katja! You saw! She will be better at this!"

"Katja has her own job! There's a lot of work on the fields. You know she won't give it up! She loves that job! I think that you, Natalia, are mature enough to do this."

"But Ivan! I want to go with you to the East!"

"Natalia! I..."

In that moment both of them saw me. Unfortunately I saw only the light of torch and the line of their bodies. I guess this is Russia and the weird girl from the tree. Her head was on the level of his shoulder. She had to be really young. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at me.

"You haven't been starting well, Prussia!" said Russia. "You're lucky I decided to go tomorrow morning. Natalia would for sure decide to leave you here for weeks!" He laughed.

I looked at, like he said, Natalia. Who was she? Why did Russia and Ukraine call her "sister?" And why she was calling them these weird names? Ivan? Katja? Raivis? If Ivan is Russia and Katja is Ukraine. Who was Raivis though? Another brother? Maybe on some level. Maybe a maid or what?

"Natalia, take care of Prussia. Look after him once I leave. Show him everything, give him orders. And keep eye on him."

Russia took a torch and went somewhere. Natalia was blinding me in my eyes.

"Move your ass." She said stonily. "It's late!"

She walked over to me and pulled me along with her. We were walking in silence. I didn't want to start any conversation. Not with person who is joking about awesome me. I kept my eyes at the back of her head.

When we have left the orchard I could finally see her properly. Hair to the shoulders. Ash blonde colour, I guess. Eyes like the sky before a storm. Skin so white that it shined in the light of the moon. I was lost for words. She was looking at me. "She isn't for sure any of the maids" I thought. She was wearing a beautiful dress, shoes up to her knees and a bow in her hair. She was looked identical to the statue in the garden. But she was even more beautiful.

"Here, as you should know, is orchard." She pointed towards the trees. "There's a garden for a Russia's guest. On the North is..."

She kept talking but I wasn't listening. Her moves were full of grace. She reminded me of my friend but I was hoping that she won't be as...destructive as her. I was wrong. Just when I thought that I felt a sharp slap in the cheek. I covered my face.

"Ouch! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"You have to listen to me, Kraus! I won't repeat this! Looking after such useless nations is not my dream! We have to cooperate till the end of harvest! So keep your mind, listen and DO NOT question my words. Clear?!"

"Yes, princess." I answered evading another hit.

She pulled me forward again. It took only 5 minutes to get to the palace. It was so close to the orchard! I was angry at myself. Especially when we walked on the stairs before the front doors I could see the front gate.

"Am I such idiot?" I whispered to myself.

"Yes, you are." Natalia answered shortly, pulling me through the doors.

Inside there was dark and silence. Princess turned off the light so I had to trust her. I was holding her hand tight and trying not to fall down. Walking near the windows I could see that the house is beautiful and so richly decorated! Monuments, paintings, carpets, tapestries and sometimes empty armors.

Finally we came to a pair doors, Natalia opened them and brutally pulled me through them. Inside it was so beautiful I couldn't have even imagined it. Great double bed with silk sheets, a sofa covered with velvet, carved wooden wardrobe, paintings, hangings, carpets...

"T-this is my room?" I stopped.

"Mmm...Yeah. I don't know why Russia said to make your stay great... I don't know why, you're not someone special." She said slowly. "Doesn't matter, if something happens, I'm in the next room over. You have secret doors behind this tapestry. Just please... Do not bother me! I'll be here at 6 in the morning. You have to be ready for a meeting at the main hall."

She left. I didn't think much and laid down on my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
